emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Eve Jenson
Eve Jenson (née Birch) is the granddaughter of Edna Birch. Storylines 2001–11 Eve is the daughter of Peter Birch, biological son of Lily Butterfield, and adopted son of Harold and Edna Birch. Peter, widowed, moved to France due to work commitments. He fell for Jacqueline and they later married. When Peter and Jacqueline were going through a rough patch he became concerned about the effect that their difficulties were having on Eve, so he sent her to stay with Edna to do her A Levels in England. Eve was 16 and had been living in France for six years. Upon arriving in Emmerdale, Eve became friends with the rest of the teenagers in the village. She set her eyes on Marc Reynolds, even though he was involved with Donna Windsor. Against Donna's wishes Eve pursued Marc and they became an item, later sleeping together. In September 2001 while on a night out in Hotten, Eve, Marc, Donna, Andy Sugden, Robert Sugden, Ollie Reynolds, and Katie Addyman stole a car after missing the last bus home. They became involved in a hit and run accident, which resulted in the death their teacher, Miss Strickland. Marc was the one driving the car, but Eve kept a cool head encouraged the gang to lie about the accident. In 2002 Eve continued to keep the web of lies going, until Marc confessed. Eve's true colours came to her grandmothers attention, when Eve kicked Edna's yorkshire terrier Batley. Edna was shocked and sent Eve to live with her aunt, Lily Butterfield. In October 2006 Edna, with escort Tom King, attended Eve's wedding to James Jenson. Edna confided in Tom that Eve was actually Lily's granddaughter, as Lily was Peter Birch's birthmother. In April 2010 Eve returned to Emmerdale to stay with Edna at Woodbine Cottage after separating from her indebted husband. Edna discovered that Eve had slept with James's best friend and warned her not to take advantage of her grandmother's kindness. Andy and Katie made it clear that Eve was not welcome by the locals, however, Eve showed up to Ryan Lamb and Andy's house warming party, where she kissed Ryan just as a disgusted Katie arrived to witness it. By May, Edna was frustrated with Eve's excuses for not being able to find work. Edna asked Moira Barton if John had any work for Eve, leading to her employment at Butler's Farm as John Barton farmhand. Eve admitted to Moira that she was interested in John, much to Moira's annoyance. Moira confronted John about their new farmhand's outrageous flirting but John reassured his wife that he would never play. Eve and John were caught kissing by Cain Dingle, who told Moira what he had seen. Moira confronted John and threw him out after he confessed to kissing Eve. In the summer of 2010 Eve begins an affair with Carl King while he was with Chas Dingle. They both book a hotel and spend the night together. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2001 debuts Category:1984 births Category:2011 departures Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Birch family Category:Residents of Woodbine Cottage Category:2006 marriages Category:Farmhands Category:Burrows family